Too Close To Love You
by LizzieCriss
Summary: A collection of drabbles from Peeta's point of view during The Hunger Games.
1. Pressure

**So, I know I normally just write Glee stories, but I feel like this one was a long time coming. Two years to be exact.**

**I plan on making this a collection of drabbles from Peeta's POV during_ The Hunger Games_. No promises on quality though. Reviews are welcome and greatly encouraged. :)**

**Rated M for possible swearing, violence, and sexual references in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_. I do however deeply wish that I was a bad ass like Katniss Everdeen.**

* * *

><p>There is the slight hum of the fluorescent lights above my head as I regain consciousness. Lights. My eyes fly open at the realization that I'm no longer in the arena; no longer struggling with what little strength I have to keep myself alive. Not just myself.<p>

"Katniss." Her name on my lips causes all of the memories to come flooding back. The way her gray eyes sparkled in the light of the cave as she nursed me back to health. The feel of her body entwined with mine through those long and unbearably cold nights. The taste of her lips on mine…

We had won, hadn't we? That is what Claudius Templeton had said right as we were both about to eat the berries that would bring on our immediate deaths.

There is a sudden desperate ache in my chest for her presence. I _need_ to find her. I make an attempt to sit up and quickly find it nearly impossible. It feels as though there are 50 lb. weights resting on every inch of my body. I feel stiff and achy and I'm tethered to the bed by all of the wires and tubes attaching me to large, expensive looking pieces of Capitol machinery.

I begin to slowly shift and stretch, trying to regain full control of my muscles. This is when I first realize that something is different. No, wrong. So very, _very_ wrong.

As I begin to move around my left leg, I let out a sharp hiss of pain. I feel a tight, painful tug on my leg just below my knee. An agonizing pressure that is completely both abnormal and unwelcome. _"The bite."_ I remember Katniss' make-shift tourniquet but I don't think twice about it until I'm tossing the cover off of me to investigate.

There's a strange metal contraption where my leg used to be.

I don't even realize I'm screaming. I begin ripping the wires and tubes from my body, desperate to get away from this nightmare. Suddenly, there are two large men in white coats coming through the door followed by a small woman with her dark brown hair in a tight bun. The men pen me to the bed as the woman inserts a small needle into my arm. Suddenly everything is very fuzzy…


	2. Safe

**So, here's drabble numero dos! Let me know what you think! (No, seriously. I need reviews like I need air.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

* * *

><p>I give Portia a meek wave as the tube begins to close around me, but quickly bring my hand back down to my side when I see how badly I'm shaking. "<em>This is it. It's now or never<em>." Literally. Never being, if I don't get my ass to cover fast enough I'll be dead. That kind of _never_.

I feel every muscle in my body stiffen as the circular platform I'm standing on begins to shift and rise. I suddenly have the serious concern that I might vomit.

I try and swallow but the little spit I have sticks in the back of my throat and to the roof of my mouth. I realize this is not only due to my nerves but because in my panic this morning I barely drank any water. "_Idiot_!" Who knows when I'll see water again, if ever.

But it's too late to worry about that now because sunlight is beginning to stream into the tube and I know I've nearly reached the top. I brace myself for whatever type of environment the gamemakers have laid out for us and for the blood thirsty tributes that are sure to be after my throat in a matter of seconds.

The first glimpse I catch is of the cornucopia glimmering in the sunlight. I spin my head around and take in the dense forestry. There's a large lake to my left and behind me to the right is a drop off leading to god knows what. As I take in my surroundings, I notice that there are Careers on the platforms to either side of me. _"Well, isn't that just my fucking luck."_

I start searching for _her_. It's not long before I spot her. She's four platforms down from me. Her dark braid is shimmering and silky under the merciless sunlight. She's as beautiful as ever, even under the circumstances. Suddenly, I notice her squinting hard at something near the cornucopia. I follow her eyes to see what has piqued her interest so much.

Stacked neatly on top of a pile of crates directly in the center of the cornucopia is a silver bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"_NO!" _I turn my eyes back to Katniss, mentally pleading with her not to do it. To take Haymitch's advice. To not risk her own life. I can't lose her. I _**won't**_.

On cue—as if she could hear what I was thinking—she looks over at me and we make eye contact. I shake my head 'no' at her and I see her eyes narrow. Then the gong sounds.

I bolt off of my plate and immediately begin heading for the cover of the forest. I'm almost halfway there when another tribute comes charging towards me. I leap towards the ground and dodge him. Then I'm on my feet again, running for my life and not daring to look back at the bloodbath behind me.

I'm right at the edge of the brush when I finally give in to my nerves and chance looking back to see if I can even catch a glimpse of her. Because I have to know. I have to know if it's even worth it anymore.

And there she is. On the opposite side of the clearing I catch sight of her braid whipping behind her as she disappears into the trees, much to the dismay of one of the Careers who continues to throw knives at her back. It's no use though. She's already gone. _Safe_. I let out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and set off running through the bushes. I have a reason to fight now.


End file.
